


Family

by Emma_LupinBlack



Series: My one-shots [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Afterlife, Assisted Suicide, Character Death, Family Reunions, Gen, Graphic description of Suicide BEWARE, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_LupinBlack/pseuds/Emma_LupinBlack
Summary: A family is reunited...in the saddest way possible...ORIt gets too much for Harry. He ends his life and meets his parents. But they can't continue on until their family is complete. And then it is...
Series: My one-shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121633
Kudos: 13





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING: SUICIDE, ASSISTED SUICIDE, DEATH!!!

The wind made soft whistles outside as Harry Potter sat in the cupboard under the stairs. He wished that his life wasn’t the way it was. Wished he did not have to wake up to his ‘family’ every day who treats him like scum.

Harry knew what death was. Maybe a bit more than an eight-year-old should. But hey, Harry knew a lot more about bruises than other eight-year-olds should too. He knew what it meant to die. It meant to no longer exist. No longer go on in the mortal world and go to the unknown place most people do when they die.

Harry also knew what suicide was. Now, he really shouldn’t but when one of the main characters of a book he also shouldn’t have been reading. Harry understood that you end your own life. Knew that it meant that a person couldn’t go on in the world and wanted peace. A peace that only the unknown place could give.

Often, when Harry was locked in his cupboard, he wondered how bad it could be to just… do it. Grabbing a kitchen knife and cutting himself couldn’t be _that bad_. And was often these thoughts brought Harry to hear a rich, almost chocolate-like, voice to respond.

_‘Harry, what about the wizarding world hmm? What will they do without their savior?’_

It would often say things like these in a slightly condescending way. Mocking someone or something. It also told Harry all the ‘freakish’ stuff he did was magic. But Harry didn’t care. It just brought pain when he used it. 

Today was different though. He thought about it when the Voice interrupted his thoughts.

_‘Harry… Just do it. It’s okay… you’re in pain. I will guide your soul to your parents. You won’t ever have to face these pigs any longer. You’ll be happy. It’s okay, Harry.’_

He sounded so nice, and not condescending. He seemed to tell that Harry was at the end of his rope and _just couldn’t do it anymore_. Maybe, he should listen. Trust the voice. He would see his parents!

Harry thought about what the Voice said. He was right, Harry was in pain. Not just physically but emotionally and mentally. Harry tried to reason with himself that maybe it isn’t the answer. But the argument fell flat. He was just so done. So tired.

~--------------------------------------------~

Harry had a plan by the next day. And he was ready to set the plan in action. As he was cleaning up Dudley’s disgusting room he found took one of the pocket knives that Dudley had gotten for a birthday once. After that Harry continued one with his chores, emotionless and quiet. Petunia looked at him weirdly once or twice but didn’t say anything because he ‘is just being the freak he is’. 

Finally, after a full day of being worked Harry was put into his cupboard. For the first time that day, Harry showed some emotion. He smiled. Not a big smile but a small smile on content. He was happy.

_‘It will hurt a bit, Harry… But it will be okay soon. You will be with your parents. You will be happy. Now, I think it’s about time I tell you my name, Harry… My name is Tom. I’ll help you get to your parents, okay? Don’t worry about me.’_

Harry mentally gave the okay. He was ready. He trusted Tom. Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes. _He could do this. It will be better_.

Putting the knife right below his hand he pushed down and pulled towards himself. He could feel the blade slicing deep through his veins. Felt that blood rushing out of the fresh wound. Harry did the same to his other wrist. He was light-headed. Getting dizzy, his vision getting fuzzy.

Harry lied there, quiet and calm. He wanted this. It didn’t bother him. He heard one more thing from Tom before he slipped out of consciousness.

_‘I was foolish to do what I did. I’m sorry, Harry.’_

Darkness and silence enveloped Harry.

~--------------------------------------------~

When Harry felt his eyes open he could also hear the quiet sounds of a woman crying. Confused, he opened his eyes completely to look around. What he saw amazed him.

Harry was laying in a meadow with trees surrounding it. There seemed to be a small pond near where he was too. The sky was its normal baby blue with zero clouds. During his looking around he also saw the woman who was crying.

She looked young, around 20. She had fiery red-auburn hair that reached her stomach. She also had green eyes that could rival his own emerald eyes. The woman’s face overall looked similar to Harry’s. Same pale, blemish-free skin. Same soft jawline.

The women finally noticed Harry’s open eyes. She smiled at him with wet eyes.

“Hello, Harry. I-i didn’t expect you to be here so soon… I’m so sorry love.” The woman said, wiping her eyes, and reached a hand over to Harry’s face. 

She still smiled at him and Harry knew at that moment that this woman was his mother. His Mum. Harry started to sit up when he saw a man jogging over. He looked very similar to Harry too. When the man reached them he took one look at Hary and burst into tears.

“Oh, Harry! It’s really you. Me and your mother wished we could be there for you. I’m so sorry.” The man, his father, said as he kneeled down and pulled Harry into a hug. 

Harry smiled so hard that day. Tom had been true to his word. His mother said that she was walking around when a man with dark, curled hair had placed you down in the meadow not far from where she was. When she did a double-take the man was gone but Harry was there.

~--------------------------------------------~

After that Harry got to know his Mum and Dad. They had told him about their life and how they met. They also told him about magic. It amazed Harry.

At one point though, they did talk about why Harry did what he did. He told them everything, even though it had been difficult. Lily had been furious that Dumbledore (harry had no idea who he was but kept quiet) had put Harry with the Dursleys and never check on him. James was furious that the Dursleys treated him like that.

They had told him later that the pond sometimes showed images of people close to them but not all the time so they had not known the extent of the abuse Harry suffered. Harry had taken the opportunity to ask something.

“How come we are here? Not that this place isn’t nice but there must be more out there.” 

At Harry’s question, James just smiled down at Harry and replied.

“I think because we are still waiting for people, Harry. Our family isn’t all here yet.”

James told Harry of Remus, Uncle Moony, and Sirius, Uncle Padfoot. James said that they were family. Without them, they weren’t a complete family. Harry agreed with this. They weren’t complete just yet.

And so they waited for their next family member to arrive. The concept of time didn’t really exist where they were but Harry didn’t worry about that. He enjoyed his parents, occasionally seeing glimpses of the mortal world in the pond.

~--------------------------------------------~

Not too long passed before someone else showed up in the meadow. It was a man who appeared to be the same age as Harry’s parents. He had sandy brown curly hair and golden-brown eyes. He also had scars on his face but Harry paid no attention to those. The man had seen James, Lily, and Harry hovering over him and burst into tears and hugged them, akin to how James did when he saw Harry.

Both of Harry’s parents were teary-eyed and at one point James had laughed and said he looked like he did when he was twenty-one. Turns out the man was older than he appeared but when he came here he looked like he did when James and Lily were killed. Harry found it fascinating but decided to get to know his Uncle Moony, as his uncle introduced himself.

And so they all spent time together. Uncle Moony revealed that it had been two years since Harry died. When Lily asked why he died he looked a little sad and replied.

“I was walking down the street when two official-looking men came up to me. They mentioned something about werewolves and then it was just a green light. I-I don't really know what happened really…”

~--------------------------------------------~

What seemed like only a day after Uncle Moony arrived, another man, looking the same age as all the other adults, showed up. He had pristine-looking black hair that fell in waves to his shoulders, high cheekbones, and stormy gray eyes. The second his dad and uncle saw the man slowly getting up they sprinted after then Harry thought possible over to the man and tackled him. His mum teared up, seeing the three boys reuniting and hugging.

Sirius had also seen Harry and broke down in sobs apologizing and hugging him. He had assured his Uncle Padfoot, as he was told, that nothing was his fault and he shouldn't be apologizing. To be honest with himself Harry did tear up a bit. Padfoot told them that when he found out about Moony dying, which was then revealed that those two were in fact engaged, he just ran out of his cell in dog form and jumped out the nearest opening. He (clearly) did not survive the fall.

Then a few moments after his Uncle Padfoot finished, a path appeared in the distance that led into the forest. But at closer inspection, they couldn't see far down the path. Though, this did not deter them. The group knew that all their family was there and it was time to go.

_With Harry holding James and Lily’s hands and Moony and Padfoot holding each other, the family of six walked down that path to somewhere beyond this waiting place._

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone is worried about me (probs not but eh) I am fine lol.   
> ⚠️Also please read this: in the beginning chapters describing Harry and His feelings about death and suicide are not healthy. They are thoughts of a severely depressed and suicidal person. Should you feeling like that please please try to seek out help. Death is not a solution, no matter how tempting. Suicide will not give you peace. It will only hurt. I know it’s hard and I understand why you could think about it but it won’t help, just cause Moore problems. To whoever might feel like this know that I love you, care for you, and am proud of you, even if I don’t know you.


End file.
